Typically, cabinets installed on a floor surface include a supporting platform or base, which may be separate or integral with the cabinets. The platform or base is provided to level and support the cabinets at an appropriate height, including any work surface supported thereon.
For example, a wooden platform made of several interconnected lengths of wood can be installed and leveled on a floor surface, and cabinets can thereafter be installed on the wooden platform. Typically, the cabinets are fastened to the wooden platform with screws or fasteners located on the bottom front and rear portions of the cabinets. Such attachments can be difficult, especially at the back side of the cabinets, which is often positioned adjacent a wall. In some cases, a cabinet can itself include an integral base portion that serves a similar function as a separate platform.
When a separate platform is used, the cabinets must be properly positioned and aligned on the platform. This is typically accomplished by measuring and registrating the cabinets relative to the supporting platform which is oftentimes prone to error and complicates the installation process for the cabinet installer. Moreover, in separate wood platforms, the lengths of wood making up the wooden platform are susceptible to changes caused by environmental conditions, such as temperature and humidity, and these changes are not necessarily predictable or desirable.
Further, the cabinets typically include an undercut toe-kick region to allow people to stand nearby the cabinets. The toe-kicks often include a panel for protecting the cabinets and/or platform from being kicked and damaged by people's footwear. These panels are added to the cabinets after the installation of either or both of a platform and cabinets, and are separate components from either the platform or the cabinets. Thus, in addition to materials for cabinets and platforms, a cabinet installer must also maintain and provide panels for the toe-kick region which adds to the various materials required for proper installation of the cabinets.
Therefore, there exists a need for cabinet mounting structure that can improve and simplify the installation and leveling of cabinets on a supporting platform.